


Advice

by Marf_Redux



Series: Cascades [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: With the potential end of their reality looming Coran has some advice for Allura.





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Advice

She smiled to herself as Shiro’s whoop of delight came through the com system as he flew black again for the first time. She took a bit of comfort in the happiness she could hear in his voice because if Slav was correct the side effects of their actions were going to finish what Honerva started. “You shouldn’t be blaming yourself Princess,” Coran said from behind her.

“Our actions in the past are what is threatening reality at the moment Coran,” she said looking back at him. “It is only just beginning to sink in but there is a good chance that in a very short time none of this will exist any longer.”

“Your actions didn’t cause any thing Princess,” Coran said with more emphasis. “I asked Slav what you all could have done to prevent anything and do you know what he said?” She shook her head. “He said that we were doomed from the moment you all were thrown back in time that even if you’d all managed to hide your presence and not interfere at all the cascade reaction would still occur just at a slower rate.”

“Perhaps if we had done nothing then we’d have time to find a solution then,” She said turning back to the console she was watching the Paladins fly the lions on. “I never imagined how hard it would be to go from being part of that to standing here just watching.” She really felt for Shiro now in a way she hadn’t before. 

“You just want an excuse to blame yourself,” Coran said moving to stand closer to her. “Well I’m sorry Princess but that is no longer allowed so chin up and get busy living.” She turned to stare at him. “I’m going to go ask that enchanting Ina Leifsdoter out to dinner.” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“Coran your old enough to be her great grandfather’s great grand father,” she said feeling a bit scandalized. She kept looking for a sign that he was joking but the look on his face was one of seriousness. “Your not joking are you?”

“Princess, perhaps normally I’d let protocol and decorum keep me from asking the attractive young lady who complimented me on my mustache once out but if this really is the end of everything I don’t see the point in letting such silly things get in the way.” Coran said looking straight at her. “I know you’ve held back in your relationship with Lance out of respect for Altea’s old traditions.” He smirked a bit, “I certainly enjoyed making him jump through hoops for my blessing but if this is the end live your life Princess it is what your father would have wanted.”

“I don’t know if I can do that Coran, If I can give up on finding a solution and just enjoy the time we have left.” She was afraid to simply give up she’d been fighting ever since they woke up and the idea that there was nothing they could do was terrifying. She also had to give voice to the little thought in the back of her head, “Slav also said there’s a chance reality won’t end so what happens if I take your advice and things don’t end.”

“Then we celebrate being alive and keep living,” Coran said giving her a hug. “You can’t fight forever Allura sooner or later you have to let yourself live.” She wanted to do that but she was still so afraid. She’d been afraid constantly since the moment she woke up to find her family and all her people gone.

“Now do you think I have a shot with Ina?” Coran asked startling her into laughing and she loved him even more. He wasn’t her father but he was the next best thing.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
